Cavity search
by TheWheeMachine
Summary: O.o i have a messed up friend.THIS is for her.


It happened at the guild airport red mantle and his new appendage the amazing talking pimple were going on a guild vacation after they're ordeal,dragoon insisted that they bring there sword cane even if they were not allowed to cause of guild by mantle was already on age cause of some supper strenght coffee his Secretary gave him and the illegal kill cane didn't make it any on cue the alarm went off and they were surrounded "sorry were going to have to do a cavity search" red mantle looks at dragoon "what i thought they let us through being counsels members and all" red mantles face softens true being the oldest members of the group they had more privileges then there younger counter parts and he had to admit even he though it would work and him being older then dragoon by five years."bcw take red mantle and dragoon and do a cavity search on them" "yes sir" "right this way counselor 13 and 8" she said while leading them in to a room with only one table and one chair "what here while i get the supplies" bcw leave the room while the counselor sat down in the white wash chair it had been a hour before bcw came back with a black satchel in hand setting on the table opening it to retrieve a tongue depressor and a flash light "say aww dragoon" " i don't see why we have to do this" "it the law sir" said bcw as the tongue depressor made contact with dragoon tongue after doing a throw search of his mouth she went to the bag and got another and did the same same with red mantle the guild glove that constricted hand movement bcw pulled out some latex glove"strip for me" dragoon and red mantels eyes widen "just the robe part" bcw chuckled and snapped on the glove and flexed it trying to hide there embarrassment they turn "no turning face me so i know you're not hiding more weapons defeated they turn around and untied the red belt and slipping it off along with the outer robe to revile the aging mans chest and lowering her hand flesh against his stomach "what are you doing " asked dragoon "checking for abnormalities in your stomach "replied bcw "big word for some one how didnt finish collage" dragoon snapped as bcw applied more presser to the side of there stomach with its thumbs"stop gripping its your fault wer...." he stops short as a little wave of pleasure courses through them " do you have to do that?" asked red mantle a little unnerved at the fact that some stranger fond one of his feel good zones dragoon seaming to know what the other felt said "your such a goober smoocher" "im not" "are to you got a stiffy from some dude just touching you""how do you know its a dude and a dont have a stiffy" "one the only girls that are in the guild are mostly in the women auxiliary or you assistant and two are pants have gotten real tight" "ok one it standard so yes i have to that to im a chick and three you need to take off your pants now" she says turning away from two red flusterd faces faceing the bag she reachs in to the bag grabs a tube of brand name ky jelly and a slender device and sticks them in her pocket dragoon sees this and "omg shes got bran ky she going to rape us" red mantle head shoots up"no im not the stuff they give us is for hospitals and junk it takes trucker strenght soap sos pads bleach and 13 sick days just to get it off" replies bcw "ok then what with the dildo?" "it's not a dildo its a cavity spoon holder" "great harry howzen stop acting like a idiot and help me with my pants" red mantle said ovesly still upset about his hole ordeal"quit youre fusing old man do you have to stare at us like that"said dragoon "i wasnt i had my eyes on the rim of my goggles the sealent is coming out again i real need to get the new ones"she said point to her right lense "while you at it try getting the uniform you look like a dude" replied dragoon finally getting the pant and shoes off"oh i like the look it makes me look like shino from naruto" "hey my secratary loves that show she watches it on the hulu during break" says red mantle looking up"you mean your girlfriend she only is nice to you cause she wan to get at your money shes nothing but a gold digger why do you think she wont have sex with you huh?" said dragoon "she want to stay a virgin till marriage" replied red mantle as they truned to the wall"oh listen to your self shes a teenage girl is almost a adult she must have had some type of sex with some one by now" dragoon sayed looking at a forlorned red mantle "your right but i still love her no matter if she had sex with some one or not and she can have all my money if it mean she'll be happy " sayed red mantle looking at his conter part with a dejected look on his face "im sorry to intrupted but i need you to spread you legs for me"they did what she ask as she walked up to the two while puttig copious amounts of lube on her hand"be gental were old and i dont want to walk around like you shoved a brick up there" dragoon sai only to get a will you be quit from red mantle .she hold a ass cheek with her right hand and went around his puckerd hole red mantle shivered she repeated then slowly work her way in "is that stuff warning up" ask dragoon in a slight haze "yes it warming lube so it relaxes the mucles she replied now trying to sqwurm another fingre in trying to find his prostate there hips buck fowardin respone she started to apply more pressure in a circuler motion shaking an aroused red mantle says "this cant be protocal" "your right its not" she replied "what heck are you doing are you out of your mind" ask dragoon now panting"yes" she rplied reaching with her free hand to the zipper on the neck of her collar of the gulid coat "yes i am" she said "its its you wen....ngh oh God" red mantlte said as he felt as her hand wrap around and slowly pumped him " i ... ngahh... you are .. pant whore" said a flusterd dragoon "im not" wendy replied "then... why ...ngah .... are you .....hu hu uh doing " "this" she said finish dragoons sentence for him while twirling her thumb over the tip of the there penis and middle of there prostate at the same time he can only nod she just chukels and pulls her hand into her bak pocket to grab the spoon holder "what are you hu hu hu ngha do with that" red mantle asks trembeling in pleaser "turn it on it is a dildo" she says red mantles eyes widen in fear "no no it for me" she say turning it on it starts pumping she bring it around to the front of them and sizes up to red mantles hard cock that was now full erect ozzing precum "hmm it smaller than the real thing she says lubeing the toy up with precum dibling of the head "hold this please" red mantle reaches down for it almost drops it wendy had a hard time removing her pants with one hand and keeping one is side them but she did but she didnt want her toy back just yet reached be hinder her self alittle to get there she put it up be hind them and then she buts one leg between themnad one over red mantles leg and slowly rubing her wetness up and down the leg holding a hip with her free hand saying "GOd you have no clue how long i wanted to do this i waited for this day can yoou feel how wet this has made me" she dip down far enough to lick from waist line up while stil grinding red mantles leg she grabs the dildo now driping with precum and slowly slids it in to her moaning red mantles name reaching back around she starts pumping them in time with the dildo it wasnt soon after that red mantle started wondering why he hasnt cum yet there moans getting louder killed his thoughts only thing that remand was the pleasure he felt and the one who was giveing it he was so glad it wasnt hes hand masturbation was now a only have to when a erection became to pain full to walk with cause that dragoon was now attached to the same body knowing what youre doing was way to disturbing as the pattern turn to frantic he knew she was close and now after feeling her full d breast she hated so much pushed againts his back going up and down with her was more than enough for him to get push over the egde "oh God im going ...pant.." she said "me two" and after a few more frantic thrust they both let out loud moans and grant from the white light pleaser and fell backwards on the chair behind them comeing back from the orgasmic high he tries to get up and stop sqishing her pulls him down and then she pulls on his flased cock slowly"we're old men not porn-stars says dragoon "shut up dragoon im enjoying this"red mantle said softly buckin to the soft rubing he was reseving removing the glove that was in them with the corners of the chair she reachs between them and pulls out the still pulseating dildo she drips the fluid on to the now semi hard cock and slowly pumps while licking then biteing there back she keep on pumping till he cums again now truely and utterly exsuted she helps them get up get dressed and make it to the plane witch once on the plane a very onry dragoon wanted to know what was going on"well one the guild help me set this who thing up for red mantles birth day we didnt know you would actualy bring a cane sword aboard but it worked in our favor" "great hairy hossen its my birthday" "yes sweety it is oh i got you the book that inspired this" she hand the book hidden under the set and hands it to him to : airport naughtiness fun with cavity searchs.


End file.
